


Цветочник

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Крипи-недельку, тема «маньяки»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветочник

Рано утром мать всегда собирала цветы и пела. У нашего дома росли азалии — даже смешно: голая земля — ничего съестного, редьку и ту успевали съесть отощавшие местные черви, — а розовые цветы, чтоб их, росли. Так и жили: четыре стены, обваливающаяся крыша, ходячий скелет собаки в углу и до издевательства изящный букет на кривоногом столе посередине. Цветы мать время от времени ходила продавать — отыгрывала любимую роль из прошлого, не иначе. Или тренировалась по системе этого русского, как его там, Станиславского? Или… Если честно, не знаю, что она себе воображала, но в сынджуйской «Цветочнице» главные роли играли другие люди, а матери только оставалось петь и продавать цветы на улицах, зарабатывая медяки. Успешно: она по-прежнему была обаятельна и хороша собой. Азалии же обычно шли дополнением к основному товару.

У Гюнтхе цветы я бы, например, ни за что не купил.

Он тоже поёт. По десятибалльной шкале пение где-то на двоечку и то, потому что представлять его в женской одежде и с розочками в руках забавно. Только я не смеюсь. Больше всего сейчас мне хочется затолкать ему в глотку огрызок яблока: я ненавижу «Цветочницу», и Гюнтхе об этом прекрасно знает. Но он уже четыре дня мается бездельем и четыре десятка лет пытается вывести меня из себя. Один раз это у него почти получилось.

Я ещё пару минут бездумно пялюсь на код, но функция никак не желает работать, а Гюнтхе так жалобно завывает про больную мать, которой надо купить лекарства, что я не выдерживаю, вытряхиваю всю мелочь из карманов и, поудобнее развалившись в кресле, расстегиваю штаны.

Гюнтхе довольно ухмыляется — довёл — и опускается на колени. Всё-таки товарищ вождь упустил в своей пьесе одну очень важную сцену. Жаль, я понял это слишком поздно, иначе бы настоял на том, чтобы Сусон исполняла на «Ариране» что-нибудь другое. Например, модную в то время патриотическую песню о пролетариате и грибах. Или вообще только танцевала.

Хотя пела она красиво. Я даже купил ей цветы. Но они так и остались валяться на стадионе: Сусон забрали без дополнения.

Гюнтхе старательно облизывает член, и я отбрасываю в сторону ненужные мысли, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Немного приятно, но всё-таки не то. К киберглазам привыкнуть было проще.

Тогда Гюнтхе помогает себе рукой — так уже лучше, теснее обхват, интенсивнее движения, почти по-настоящему.

— Сильнее! — и он не заставляет повторять дважды.

Пары движений достаточно, чтобы я кончил. Прямо ему на волосы. Хотя белое на белом почти не видно.

***

Макисиме Сёго просто не повезло.

В то время прибывало много нелегалов из Кореи — он мог помочь кому-нибудь другому. Например, вдове одного из товарищей Гюнтхе по «Единству». У неё было три красивые дочери, а спустя год от них остались три красивые лужи крови. Самой вдове повезло чуть больше: за несколько месяцев до облавы Бюро она упала с лестницы и свернула шею.

Так или иначе, но тогда Макисима, улыбающийся и протягивающий с причала руку, казался ангелом, посланным с небес.

И одним своим появлением воскресил Гюнтхе, который после пары неудачных покушений на жизнь со стороны бывших товарищей решил покончить с собой и все оставшиеся часы плавания изображал труп. Сусон щедро посыпала его белой пудрой и впервые за долгое время выглядела довольной.

Зачем мы понадобились Макисиме, я особо не интересовался. Кто-то заводит кошечек, кто-то собачек, а кто-то — трёх бездомных корейцев, у всех свои предпочтения. Главное, что раз в день он приносил еду, деньги, выслушивал от Гюнтхе цитаты из «Маленького принца», проникался и уходил, чтобы завтра снова вернуться. Большего мне было и не надо.

В отличие от Гюнтхе. Который никогда не жил в трущобах, рассыпающихся земляных домах и вообще весьма ценил комфорт.

На самом деле, по-настоящему Макисиме не повезло, когда Гюнтхе случайно попал под уличный сканер и… ничего не произошло. Для человека, который в девять лет подсунул револьвер забитому мальчику, и тот потом устроил стрельбу в классе, в пятнадцать довел учителя до самоубийства, в двадцать четыре подал командующему вооруженных сил в Вэйхуа идею переворота, а в тридцать затеял государственный переворот сам, это было подозрительно.

А вот то, что пять сканеров в разных концах города не среагировали на совершённое прямо перед ними убийство…

Уже через месяц Гюнтхе жил в чистенькой квартире в центре города и преподавал рисование чистеньким девочкам из академии Осо, выдавая бредовые каракули Сусон за своё авангардное искусство.

Он всегда умел видеть перспективы.

А я — нет. Я видел только обезображенный труп настоящего Макисимы, плывущий в сточных водах кверху пузом, слышал, как за соседним углом бобики гонялись за незадачливым убийцей-хирургом, и знал, что Гюнтхе в это время пьёт ромашковый чай и получает один ментальный оргазм за другим.

Он не любил убивать. Но просто обожал, когда с его подачи начинали убивать другие.

***

Гюнтхе сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, и немного смахивает на Будду — но картину портит вертикально стоящий член.

Хотя, ладно, член мне нравится: в отличие от лица он совсем не изменился.

Не знаю, что его возбуждает: я, мой искусственный член, бегающие по городу ребята в шлемах, бутылка имбирного пива на столе или некстати вспомнившаяся цитата какого-нибудь Маркузе — Гюнтхе вообще непредсказуем.

Я отхлёбываю пива — гадость редкостная — и присаживаюсь рядом.

Гюнтхе где-то не здесь.

Я машинально обхватываю его член — надо же чем-то занять руки — и провожу по нему, вверх-вниз.

Гюнтхе совершенно не реагирует.

Это злит, я двигаю рукой быстрее и резче — даже святой не продержится долго. Гюнтхе уже близко к разрядке, я знаю, пара движений, провести большим пальцем по головке и…

— Пора.

Гюнтхе встаёт, укладывает всё ещё возбуждённый член в трусы и небрежно заправляет рубашку в штаны. Сукин сын.

***

Когда я впервые встретил Гюнтхе, шёл сто шестьдесят восьмой год чучхе. Я точно это запомнил, потому что три дня рисовал чёртов праздничный плакат — наказание за украденный хлеб, а Гюнтхе на него наступил.

Мне лень было переделывать, и я так и повесил плакат с отпечатком ботинка. Гюнтхе сказал концептуально, учителя сказали — какой ужас, а директор велел меня выпороть.

Позже я узнал, что мне ещё повезло: девочек, которые делали плакат с вождём, и на котором на следующее утро появилась траурная лента, больше никто не видел.

Да, в восемь лет Гюнтхе мыслил не так масштабно.

А ещё в восемь лет он не был особо убедителен, потому что просто ужасно говорил.

Кажется, есть какое-то заболевание, когда я человек не может связно излагать свои мысли. Не помню, неважно, тогда я и не знал никаких заболеваний кроме простуды и только посмеивался, глядя, как обиженный Гюнтхе пытается мне что-то объяснить. Мы вроде как подружились, но ведь и поддразнивать друзей веселее, чем незнакомых людей.

Но однажды мать услышала Гюнтхе, покачала головой и дала ему книгу — учить, как говорят другие. Книга в нашей конуре была только одна — разжигать печь «Об идеях чучхе» было чревато — и теперь я уже посмеивался над тем, как Гюнтхе пытается постулатами чучхе объяснить продавцу, что ему кроме риса нужны ещё молоко и рыба. Про себя: вслух смеяться над словами вождя было опасно.

Гюнтхе заучивал одну книгу за другой, учителя хвалили старательного мальчика, а одноклассники хохотали над ним — разговаривал он тогда как полоумный. Гюнтхе никак не реагировал, и мне казалось, что ему, как обычно, всё равно, пока однажды он не нашёл около военной базы заряженный револьвер.

Через год Гюнтхе всё ещё невпопад перемешивал заученные цитаты из книг, только больше над ним никто не смеялся…

***

— …Общество, в котором нет места для преступников — нездорово. Подобно людям, выросшим в лишённой микробов среде, чьё здоровье явно слабее перенёсших болезни в раннем возрасте…

Гюнтхе спокойно стоит, прислонившись к автобусу, и слегка улыбается. Словно мы отправляемся в студенческую поездку, где днём все будут изображать поддельный трудовой энтузиазм, а ночью уже неподдельно трахать друг друга в палатках, а не устраивать переворот. Так же спокойно Гюнтхе стоял, когда начинался «Ариран», но тогда я ещё ничего не знал. И так же спокойно — когда корабль покидал Корею, но тогда я уже знал слишком много, и мне было до омерзения всё равно.

Сейчас я участвую, и это невольно будоражит кровь. Я бы мог сказать, что заразился от Гюнтхе, но он не нервничает — он наслаждается.

Чтобы забыться в экстазе, бешено сверкать глазами, дико улыбаться и трахать меня до бессилия, когда всё закончится.

Когда всё закончится?

***

Тот мальчик был вьетнамцем. Как он оказался в Корее — никто не знал. Поговаривали, что его мать была шлюхой. Поговаривали, что его отец был предателем — и тоже шлюхой, потому что других настолько естественных, привычных и в то же время оскорбительных слов мы не знали. Но самое главное — он был вьетнамцем, поэтому его можно было по-настоящему травить, а не просто дразнить, как, например, Гюнтхе или меня.

А потом Гюнтхе нашёл револьвер и что хуже: придумал, что с ним сделать.

Я не знаю, что он сказал тому мальчику: «Месть — это удовлетворение чувства чести, как бы извращённо, преступно или болезненно это чувство подчас ни проявлялось», «Маленькое мщение более человечно, чем отсутствие всякой мести», банальное «Око за око, зуб за зуб» или просто всунул ему в руки револьвер — тогда Гюнтхе знал не так много цитат — но его эксперимент удался. На следующий день мне планомерно промывали желудок в местной больнице, а моим одноклассникам планомерно вышибали мозги.

А я ещё расстраивался, что пирожки, которые вчера принёс Гюнтхе, оказались испорченными. Дурак.

Когда закончились патроны, вьетнамца убили оставшиеся в живых ребята. Раскроили череп старинной вазой и воткнули в глаза осколки стекла.

На местном кладбище появилось шесть новых могил. Труп вьетнамца исчез.

Гюнтхе был счастлив.

***

— Чхве Гусон, я на тебя рассчитываю.

— Я понял. Положитесь на меня, господин.

Раньше я в шутку называл Гюнтхе господином, когда тот слишком важничал или прикидывался образцово-показательным юношей, пытаясь втереться в доверие к высокопоставленным партийным чинам.

С тех пор как по документам Гюнтхе погиб, я не обращался к нему по имени ни разу. Только «господин», «Макисима-сан» или «Макисима-сама». Да, я издевался, и он в отместку иначе как «Чхве» или «Чхве Гусон» меня тоже не звал. Только Сусон всегда оставалась Сусон, пока не умерла. Хоть какое-то постоянство.

Мы стоим у лифта, и меня не покидает дурное предчувствие. Я, Гюнтхе, мы столько раз могли умереть ещё в Корее, но никогда, даже при нападении на корабль и во время пыток, смерть не казалась мне настолько реальной, насколько сейчас.

Старею.

Гюнтхе покачивается на пятках и подкидывает в руке бритву. Его точно ничего не беспокоит, он предвкушает. Парни в шлемах стоят в стороне. Если они и волнуются, то мне наплевать.

Двери лифта открываются, вечеринка в самом разгаре:

— Увидимся, г… Гюнтхе, — и спускаюсь вниз.

Позже, когда я вижу направленное на меня дуло доминатора, то понимаю, что предчувствие меня не обмануло, и в этот раз Гюнтхе точно не успеет меня спасти.

Где-то там, наверху, он наверняка наслаждается борьбой с Когами Синъей.

Интересно, когда-нибудь найдётся мальчик, который пристрелит его самого?

Старуха в очках нажимает на спуск. Вот сука.


End file.
